The Realm of Umbros
This page is designed to serve as a general guide for the names of places within Umbros. Most events occur in world called Taurth. This is the name of the physical, known world. Taurth resides within the realm called Umbros. There are other planes of existence in this universe, but I have yet to complete their design. The Nations of Taurth Nerevale During the First and Second Eras, Nerevale was the pinnacle of society, and a sizable empire. It was named after Nerevane, and is said to have been ruled by her at some point. A massive war caused the deities to intervene, and banish Nerevale to the Void, where it became twisted and desolate. Not much else is known about it, at least, not yet. Very recently, rifts in the fabric of reality have begun to crop up all over Taurth, and they all lead to Nerevale. Westerwynne''' ' The most powerful nation in the world, as of the Third Era. While it is primarily populated and governed by humans, it is also the most diverse region in Umbra. The collaboration of cultures, ideals, and people have caused Westerwynne to grow and prosper rapidly. Westerwynne is governed by an Emperor, aided by a Senate ''and ''a High Council. The Senate ensures that the Emperor's power is kept in check, while the Council voices the concerns of the people. It is considered to be the most "urban" of all the nations, and is known for its sprawling city-states and reliance on steam power and redstone technology. Its chief city-state is Cavalia. It is also known for rolling hills of green, vast plains, and lush forests. Arkhmoor' ''' A vast expanse of bleak ashlands, though not without its hidden beauty. The Middark in its entirety is located within its borders. During the First Era, the area was highly volcanic, and was most likely Zhalgo's seat of power as well as the birthing place for his Arkhonan armies. Legend and obscure evidence suggest that this was not always so. The area is widely considered harsh and hostile, almost alien to those who are unfamiliar with it. Due to their jaded nature, the Drenmer are one of the few exceptions to this and get along just fine within its borders. Arkhmoor is now ruled by five prominent Drenmer clans, each vying for supreme control. These were the Five Houses whom, based on faith in a legend, famously declared their exile to be over, and made a daring pilgrimage to the surface. They discovered it to be in stark contrast with the image of their promised land, and much to their chagrin, Nerevane was not awaiting their return with open arms. At the time, they still swore fealty to the Middark and its Monarchy. The Drenmer of Arkhmoor make use of ashmould architecture, a craft uniquely practiced by said architects. Arkhmoor is famous for The Scar, a great volcanic chasm in the land, now heavily populated by all manner of questionable folk. Since the turn of the new Era, there has been a substantial increase of interest in the area from its neighboring nations, attracting a now-respectable trade route and a greatly diversified populace. The Five Houses have even lessened their rivalry in order to better sustain a rapidly developing realm, now officially a recognized nation of Taurth. This has put the Arkhmoran Houses at odds with the Monarchy of the Middark, as they are considered an independent and self-sustaining economy by the official standards of the rest of the civilized world. As such, the Monarchy's influence over Arkhmoor has been drastically diminished. Mirrenwood The mysterious place of origin of the Kynmer, or Forest Elves. They are naturally mistrusting and bitter toward all but their own. As its name would suggest, Mirrenwood is a heavily wooded region that as of yet remains largely uncharted. As such, rumors persist that these woods are home to the foulest of black magics, and creatures only conceivable in nightmares. Any Kynmer would immediately refute these claims, and yet, the stories continue to surface. Its borders are defined by its rather massive treeline, that extends from the western shore to the southern. Norhammer The famed home of the Northern Barbarians, Norhammer is as beautiful as it is dangerous. It is actually a continent of its own, separated from Westerwynne by the Sea of Ire. Only a small strip of land toward its southeastern shore physically connects it to the rest of the known world. Though the days of barbarism are long since past, Norhammer remembers its long, bloody history with pride. Their hard-won battles for independence from the Empire of Men are possibly the most noteworthy highlights of this timeline. The wars fought between Westerwynne and Norhammer have been immortalized in song and in stone. The people of Norhammer are definitely of a hardier stock, as demanded by their often harsh climate. In the early ages, most other races wouldn't dare venture to the frozen north due to its brutality and residents of an equal demeanor. In more recent times however, Norhammer has become much more diverse after several profitable trade routes opened between itself and Westerwynne. Norhammer exports timber of very high quality, as well as ores and precious stones in abundance. Category:Reference __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__